Satellite Heart
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: A star is not a star, it's a satellite. Every time you make a wish, an agent is assigned to make it come true. For Bella Swan, that agent is Edward Cullen. AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mommy, can I marry daddy when I'm old enough?" Renee smiled at her young daughter's innocence, to have the innocence of a child again.

"No, honey, daddy is married to me," Renee laughed tucking young Bella Swan in her bed. Bella had just turned five, the day had been spent celebrating this beautiful young girl. How had so much time passed? To Renee, it seemed like Bella had just been born.

"Can I have him when you're through with him?" Bella asked laying her head down on her pillow and staring at her mother with those big, brown eyes that she had inherited from her father.

"I'll never be through with him," Renee laughed and ran her hand down Bella's hair. "Now, time for bed little one."

"Will you sing to me?" This was the question that Renee never got tired of being asked, she loved singing her to daughter to sleep.

"Of course my love. But then it's time for bed," Bella nodded and waited for the melody to begin. "Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, when I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen. If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you."

"Good night, mom," Bella whispered and waited for her mom to leave before getting up to run to her window to see nighttime sky. The sky held such fascination for this young girl, it was a place that was so infinite that Bella wondered if it had any end. Bella gave one look behind her, to make sure no one was coming, before looking at the sky again.

Picking one star, Bella began to say the words that she had said every night since the day that she could talk. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wished tonight. I wish that I could find a man like my daddy."

Hearing footsteps, Bella ran from the window and jumped back into her bed so she wouldn't get in trouble. When the footsteps passed, Bella sighed with relief and opened her eyes to continue to stare out her window at the sky as much as she could.

"Hello there Bella," Bella turned in her bed to see a man standing there wearing a big hat with a fancy suit. Questions entered Bella's mind, why was he wearing such funny clothes? How had he gotten in here?

"Who are you?" Bella asked watching as he sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. In her mind, she knew she should be scared that someone strange was in her room. However, she felt completely comfortable with him, he seemed so familiar to her. His eyes had this effect that calmed her down in an instant, Bella had never seen that shade of green.

"My name is Edward, I'm here to make sure your wish come true. For now, just sleep." This man, Edward, tucked her in but she wasn't tired now. She was way too curious to sleep now.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Bella asked cocking her head like a dog would.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Edward shot back with a crooked smile that Bella would be sure to remember. Before she could answer, he said, "Alright Bella, it's time for sleep. It's late."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Bella asked to receive a nod in return from Edward. Reluctantly, Bella closed her eyes and listened to Edward's soft voice begin to sing the melody that Bella loved.

"I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing; when I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king. Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so."

* * *

A/N: Well... What did y'all think? I really hope y'all like this! Please review with your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Mommy! Edward came again last night!" Bella exclaimed at breakfast the next morning. For three years, Renee heard nothing but good about this mysterious man that had befriended her young daughter. When Bella had first spoken about him, Renee was overcome with fear, how had a strange man gotten into her young daughter's room? But, after waiting with her daughter one night to see who this Edward was, Renee was relieved to discover that he was just an imaginary friend.

"Oh did he?" Renee asked plating scrambled eggs then sitting down with her husband and daughter. "Did you hear that Charlie?"

"Huh?" Charlie grumbled not looking up from the morning paper.

"Charlie, Bella said that Edward came last night," Renee repeated then shook her head at her husband's attitude. In the morning, Charlie wasn't very observant at all, get a pot of coffee in him and he was a great father. Renee smiled at her husband, then turned her attention back to her eight-year-old daughter. "Bella, did he sing to you again last night?"

"Yes, he's very nice," Bella said then began to stare down her eggs. "Edward hates scrambled eggs."

"But you don't right? You love them," Renee told her daughter and then finally gave up. Scrambled eggs had always been Bella's favorite breakfast meal, until she had met Edward. Renee wasn't too sure how good of a friend this Edward was to her daughter, Bella had changed dramatically since talking about Edward. "Bella, aren't you a little old to have an imaginary friend?"

"Yes mom," Bella said and took a bite of her toast. "But Edward isn't imaginary."

"Of course he is love," Renee told her, she glanced to her husband for help but saw that he wouldn't be of any help. "You're in the third grade, it's time to let him go. What about that young boy that lives down the road? Jacob? Isn't he in your class?"

"He's gross mom! He's a booger-head," Bella said putting a pout on her face. "Edward isn't make believe! He wears funny clothes, clothes I didn't even know were real!"

"Bella, stop it now! Eat your breakfast then get ready for school," Renee said making sure that her tone implied that this conversation was finished. Bella continued to pout as she ate her breakfast, then went upstairs to find Edward sitting on the bed.

"Edward! You're here," Bella said with a smile on her face. "MOM! Can you come here?" Bella could hardly contain her enthusiasm, finally she would prove to her mom that Edward was real.

"Bella-" Edward began but Bella quickly cut him off.

"No! Mom thinks I'm imagining you, but I'm not! Now she'll be able to see you," Bella said with a smile on her face as she stood next to Edward.

"What's wrong Bella?" Renee asked breathless from running upstairs in such a hurry.

"Mom, this is Edward," Bella said looking up at the man next to her. "You can see him right?"

"Bella…" Renee began. She took things slowly, not sure how to approach the situation that was in front of her. As much as Bella wanted her mom to meet Edward, all Renee saw was Bella standing next to air.

"She can't see me," Edward told Bella. "For now, only you can see me. I'm sorry Bella, I know you wanted her to know I was real."

"Never mind mom," Bella said a little depressed as she sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands. Renee felt so sorry for her daughter, she didn't know how to help her get over this phase of seeing Edward.

"Bella, I'll talk with Billy Black and set up a play date with Jacob," Renee said before walking out leaving Bella alone.

"Maybe I am crazy," Bella thought out loud then looked at Edward. "Are you real? Why can only I see you?"

"Because for now that's how it's supposed to be. You aren't crazy Bella, I am very real." Edward reassured the young girl that he had become fond of. Edward knew that she was way too young for her wish to come true, so for now they were friends. "Someday she'll meet me."

"Edward, I think you need to leave until…" Bella began but had to stop. She was only eight, but for now Edward was her only friend; she didn't want to lose him. "No, you need to leave. Wishes are for little girls. I'm done with wishes."

"Bella-"

"GO!" Bella shouted at her only friend. Soon, she was alone in her room, truly alone. She had no idea where Edward had come from, or where he had gone, but she knew that she missed him. She missed his friendliness, he had helped her learn to do simple things in the past three years and she was grateful. After all, she had been the only girl in the third grade who couldn't tie her shoe, until Edward taught her how.

"BELLA! Come on! You're going to be late for school," Renee shouted to her from downstairs. Right now, Bella didn't care about school.

"Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play; we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way." Lavender's Blue was a nursery song that Bella had known all her life, it was Edward's song that he had sung to her often. For Bella, it would always be a gentle reminder of the gentle man with the gentle green eyes.

When Renee saw Bella walking downstairs, she noticed an instant change in her. She seemed sadder than she had a few minutes ago. "Bella, dear, are you okay? Did something happen with… Edward?"

"No. You're right mom, he was just an imaginary friend." Bella said trying to put on her bravest smile. This was what her mom wanted to hear, so she made sure that this is what her mom heard. Renee smiled, she was happy to hear that Bella had admitted this, but something in her gut told her that this wasn't right. She knew that Bella didn't truly mean what she had said, but Renee didn't push the subject any further. The sooner that this happened, the better off Bella would be.

For Bella, she hoped that this loneliness she felt would soon pass. It was time to make new friends, to make real friends who she knew her parents could see. It was time to forget Edward.

* * *

A/N: I have never received 14 reviews for one chapter! Thanks so much! I'm so glad y'all like this! Unless I change my mind, the next chapter should shift to first person, but we'll see!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 3

Time passed quickly for Bella Swan, and little by little she soon forgot about her one time friend, Edward. As Bella grew older, she transformed into a beautiful young woman who forgot about all her wishes that she had when she had been a little girl. Renee's plan worked and Jake and Bella became best friends in the fifth grade, they soon became inseparable. People often wondered when they would start dating, they hadn't yet and Bella was relieved for that.

Bella was now in her junior year in high school, she was extremely popular, not because she was captain of the cheerleading team. She was popular because she was kind to everyone, she didn't have one group that she could be associated with; she hung out with everyone.

"Bella, do you need a ride to school?" Renee asked her daughter as Bella bounded down the stairs and out the front door. As hard as it was for Bella to believe that she was a junior, it was even harder for Renee to believe it. She missed the days when Bella was a little girl, a little girl who stood next to her and dried the dishes.

"No, Jake got his license, he's coming to pick me up," Bella said taking a bite out of a piece of toast before looking at her father. "Morning daddy."

"Bells, you look pretty today," Charlie noted looking at Bella from above his paper. Not much had changed with Charlie in the last few years. Every morning was the same, Charlie sat at the table and sipped his coffee while reading the morning paper.

"Thank you," Bella said then looked at the time. "Jake will be here soon. I'm going to go out and wait for him. Bye mom, bye dad!" Bella was out the door before Renee and Charlie could utter a goodbye. They never worried about Bella though, Bella was an honest young woman who couldn't tell a lie even if she wanted to.

As Bella waited on her front porch for Jacob's 2014 Chrysler 200 to pull up in front of her house, she couldn't help but think about the color green. While she had forgotten Edward long ago, she couldn't shake the memories of his beautiful green eyes. She often dreamed about them, but shook them out of her mind because of how her life had been when he was in it. Her own mother thought she was crazy, she had no idea what her father had thought of the situation but that was irrelevant now.

"Swan! You ready to go?" Jacob yelled from his elegant white car, he was lazier than anyone Bella had ever known, but he was also her best friend. Jacob had russet skin with dark hair and dark eyes to match. Of course, Bella had a pretty big crush on him since the eighth grade when he joked about finally getting his first chest hair. Stupid, right? But, it was something simple. Jake was such a goof ball, he had been voted class clown in the yearbook for the last two years.

"Hey Jake, ready for this day to begin?" Bella asked with a smile that drove Jake crazy. He cared about Bella more than anyone he knew, but he was too scared to ask out this beautiful girl. After all, he could hardly believe they were even friends.

"Oh yeah! You got your uniform? There's a pep rally today right?" Jake asked, today was the first home game, meaning it was the first pep rally of the year.

"Yep, I'm stoked!"

Jake raised an eyebrow at his friend, then busted out laughing. "Did you really just say 'stoked'? Please, just stick to saying you're excited, please!"

Bella stuck out her tongue at Jake and crossed her arms. "Fine, in return you have to participate in the activity today."

"Bells! You know I don't even like going to those things," Jake said as he parked his car in the school parking lot. Bella and Jake got out at the same time, it was crazy how often they did things in sync, they walked together, in time together. It was obvious that they had been best friends for a very long time.

"Black! Swan! What's up, lovebirds?" Mike Newton asked walking up to two of his only friends. Mike was new to Forks, Bella had been the first person to talk and become friends with him.

"Whoa!" Jake said backing up and putting his hands in front of him in a defensive posture, Bella however felt her face go bright red. "Bella and I are just friends."

"Yeah," Bella said and smiled at both of the guys. "I have to go, doing the morning announcements today!"

"When are you going to man up and ask her out?" Mike asked when Bella was safely out of earshot. Jake shook his head and smiled as he stared in the direction that Bella had walked off.

"Man, I'm lucky enough to even have her as a friend! I'm not going to ruin that by asking her out, she'd just say no anyway."

Mike had a hard time believing that Bella would turn Jacob down. He had seen the looks that Bella gave Jacob, he knew that she was crazy about him, or that they were crazy about each other. However, Mike didn't push the subject with Jacob any further, they simply walked to their lockers then went to their own morning classes.

In the office, Bella was getting ready to say the morning announcements. She practiced them quietly to herself, she was always afraid of messing a word up and everyone laughing at her. That's why she always left Jake earlier than needed, so she could be sure that she wouldn't mess up.

"Of course, that won't be a problem!" Bella's concentration was broken when Mrs. Needly, the school receptionist, walked to where Bella had isolated herself from the world. "Bella, can you come here please?"

"I'm practicing," Bella said looking at her paper with a shy smile. No! They couldn't pull her away from her practicing the announcements. "Can it wait till after the announcements? Please?"

Mrs. Needly was an older woman, like every older woman, she smiled at Bella softly and chuckled. "Bella, the announcements aren't for another 30 minutes. This will take 2 minutes of your time, you'll still have 28 minutes to practice. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella reluctantly got up and followed Mrs. Needly to the front desk. Everything faded away when Bella saw those striking green eyes. The green eyes that she dreamt about, the green eyes that belonged to the man that she had worked very hard to forget about.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll keep this story in third person, it's definitely different for me to write! Alrighty! Y'all are amazing me with the reviews! 14 for the first chapter and 10 for the second! Thanks so much! Don't forget about my facebook group if you aren't a member!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been almost 9 years since Edward was able to see Bella, he had missed the sight of her beautiful brown eyes. Edward knew that it wasn't right for him to have feelings about her at all, at the age of 5 she had wished for the perfect man and Edward knew that wasn't him. But that didn't stop him from caring about her.

For the past 9 years, he wasn't able to talk to her, but he had always kept an eye on her. Every cut, scrape, or bruise that she had received, Edward made sure that Bella got the attention she needed. Every nightmare that she had, Edward was right beside her, whispering comforting words to her. Bella never knew that, she never knew that Edward had always been with her.

Looking at her now, Edward felt life enter him again. It was as if he had been asleep for so long, but was now awake. But the way she looked at him, her eyes were hurt, like she was looking at an old enemy.

"Bella, after the announcements can you show Edward around the school?" Mrs. Needly asked Bella, Bella tried to steady her breathing but reassured Mrs. Needly that she would. Edward watched as Bella walked away and sat down in a little corner, he watched as she looked down at a piece of paper, she had grown so much since he had been in contact with her. Slowly, Edward moved towards her and stood over her.

"Hello Bella," he said and noted how her movement stopped, she seemed to freeze.

"I'll talk to you later, I really need to focus." Bella said and turned her back on Edward. Bella covered her ears and tried to forget this man once again, so many questions were on her mind though. How did he still look the same after 9 years? What was he doing here?

"Bella, you're on," Mrs. Needly told Bella. Bella could hardly believe that 25 minutes had already passed.

"Okay," she said and stood up, she had done the morning announcements multiple times but this time her knees were shaking. Glancing at Edward, she shook him out of her mind and went into her own little world. She could do this, she knew she could do this, and she did. The announcements flew by for Bella, then reality hit her, the man who had made her look crazy had been watching her. Sighing, Bella walked out of the office with Edward trailing behind her.

"What's your schedule?" Bella asked coming to a sudden stop. Edward handed her his schedule, he knew that she would be annoyed with the result. "Seriously? You're in all my classes. Did you make this happen?"

Ignoring her question, Edward gave her a kind smile. "It's good to see you again Bella. You look well."

"You look the same as you did 9 years ago! You're even wearing the awful same clothes." Bella looked Edward up and down, he was even wearing the same top hat and the same 18th century suit. "How do you look the same?"

"Bella, I don't know how to explain it in a way that you would understand." Edward looked at his hands, Bella simply stared at him.

"Try me," Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Bella nodded. "What did I tell you? Do you remember the reason I was there?"

Bella looked away from him and thought back to that long ago night. She had been very young, she didn't remember much of that age but she remembered meeting Edward. "Yes, you said that you were there to grant my wish. Edward, that was when I was 5! You can't expect that to still be what I want."

"Either way, I'm here to make sure it comes true," Edward told her feeling the sudden need to bow. "That's why I'm in all of your classes."

"That's why you don't age?" Bella asked trying her best to raise just one eyebrow, it had been something that she could never do, but she thought she could give it a try!

"No, I don't age… Well…. That's more difficult." Edward really didn't want to go into detail of why he hadn't aged. He just really wanted to get this project over and done with, he wanted to move on away from this girl. This girl who made him question everything about his existence.

"Bella, you did awesome with that pledge and the announcements," Jake said coming up throwing his arm around Bella, he gave her a big goofy smile then saw Edward. "You new? What's with your clothes?"

"Jacob, this is… Uh…" Bella looked down, how was she going to introduce Edward? Surely Jacob had seen how friendly they had been speaking to each other. "This is my cousin, he's from Europe."

"Europe?" Jake asked looking between the pair. "How come I've never met him?"

"He wasn't able to come back to America until now," Bella said hoping that Edward would go along with this story. "But, he's here now. In every single one of my classes."

"Well nice to meet you man," Jake held his hand out. Edward shook it, but looking at Jacob and Bella, he knew that Jacob was the one that Bella wanted. Now, he just had to make Jacob perfect, like Bella's father.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I am really enjoying writing this, sorry I haven't updated sooner but life wasn't cooperating! Thanks so much for the reviews again. Don't forget about my facebook group if you aren't a member!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 5

As the weeks passed, Bella found herself watching Edward at school. To Bella's amazement, he wore the exact same clothes every single day. She watched as he sat by himself at lunch, only to stare at his food. Jacob even asked her what was up with him, but she didn't know how to answer. All she had told him was that he wasn't used to this country.

"Okay, what is up with you? Why are you still wearing those awful clothes?" Bella was growing tired of trying to figure out where he was from. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't like this stuff. It's disgusting," Edward said with a scrunched up nose. "Where I come from, the food is much better."

"Well, you still have yet to tell me where you come from. Also, you're supposed to be from Europe, you have to eat some of this food." Reluctantly, Edward picked up the cheeseburger and took a bite out of it. While it wasn't something that he was used to, it was something that he COULD get used to.

"After school, we'll go shopping for you some new clothes. Seriously, if you want to blend in then you have to lose the outfit," Bella said with a laugh that just made Edward smile. However, that smile was soon lost when Jacob walked up and placed his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"What's going on over here?" Jake asked looking between Edward and Bella.

"Nothing much." An idea flashed through Bella's mind. "Hey, would you like to give us a ride and go shopping with Ed and I? I'm sure you can tell that he is in desperate need of a new wardrobe." Normally, Edward couldn't stand being called Ed, but hearing it come from the lips of Bella made him love it even more.

"Sorry, I wish I could but my dad needs me home. It's been hard since my mom died, it got even harder when my dad got into his accident." Bella nodded in sympathy, she remembered when Jake's mom had died. The two friends had been in fifth grade when she had been in a fatal shooting, she wasn't the one that the shot had been meant for; she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bella remembered how hard she had tried to comfort her friend, but she hadn't known how.

"Okay, just thought I would ask. Let me know if y'all need anything, okay?" Jake nodded then walked off to his classes. He knew that Bella said Edward was her cousin, but something wasn't sitting right in his stomach with how they interacted.

"So, do you have a car? I don't drive yet." Bella frowned at the facial expression on Edward's face. "Never mind, you're facial expression answer that question! Come home with me, we'll see if my mom will drive us."

"We should go to class now," Edward said taking both of their trays and dumping them in the trash. Surprising Bella, he grabbed Bella's belongings and carried them to their class. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Bella, she often found herself staring at Edward. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to Edward in a way that she had never been drawn to anyone; not even Jake.

"So, do you really think that I need new clothes?" Edward asked as they sat and waited for Bella's mom.

"You are in desperate need of a new wardrobe," Bella laughed then thought about something. "She will see you this time right?"

Edward remembered how troubled Bella had been when she had tried so hard to introduce him to her parents. Bella had become depressed at the sight of her mom not meeting Edward, but the thought of her not being able to see Edward again would break her. "Yes. I promise you, I promise that she will see me this time."

Renee pulled up to the school right after that. Butterflies were just flying around in Bella's stomach, how would Renee act to this? Bella had never felt so nervous in her life! "Hey, Bella! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Edward," Bella said putting her bags in the trunk and climbing into the front seat, she motioned for Edward to get into the back. "Can you take us shopping? As you can tell, he needs new clothes."

"Of course," Renee said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Edward!"

'So far, so good.' Bella thought as they drove to the Swan house to drop groceries off before heading to Seattle.

"I'll be right back kids," Renee said taking two bags and running inside. The tension was so thick in the car that Bella thought she wouldn't be able to survive. Glancing back in the rearview mirror, she saw Edward glancing at the house longingly.

"It's still the same," Bella said with a small smile. "My mom couldn't see you when I was little, does that mean there were times when I couldn't see you?"

Edward froze, now was the perfect time to tell her how he had always been there with her. But, would she be able to accept that? "Um… Yes, I wanted to make sure that you were always safe. I always was near you, though you couldn't see me."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that, but for some reason it didn't surprise her. "I guess I always knew that."

"So you aren't mad that I was watching you?"

"No," Bella laughed and before anything else could be said, Renee walked back to the car and looked between Edward and Bella. "What mom?"

"Did you just meet today?" Renee asked.

"Yeah," Bella said looking at the window. Renee didn't push it, but she knew that her daughter was lying to her. Renee trusted Bella, she trusted that her daughter would do the right thing and tell her the truth in time.

* * *

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating sooner! But, here is the new chapter! I hope y'all like it! Don't forget to review! Don't forget about my facebook group if you aren't a member!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 6

There's a new man on campus. Bella had heard all about him, of course she had all her classes with him. She knew that the new man was Edward, thanks to her, he no longer wore the top hat or walked with a can. Edward now wore a white V-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Honestly, Bella thought he looked like someone straight out of Grease.

"Bella, I was asked out," Edward told Bella as they sat down at their spots in Government.

"That's cool, who was the lucky girl?" Why did Bella just say lucky girl?

"Jessica."

"You should go. She's nice," Bella told him as she opened her book to the assigned reading. She wasn't lying, Jessica was a really nice person. However, she couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Edward on a date. Why should she be jealous? She knew this would help Edward get past the idea of granting her 12 year old wish.

"But, I'm not here to socialize." Bella leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and sighed. Maybe there wasn't a way to distract Edward from what he was doing.

"Fine." Bella said then began doodling in her notebook. Edward couldn't help but stare at her, he found himself drawn to her in every possible way which was completely forbidden.

Later that day, Bella couldn't help but watch Edward's weird behavior. He held a phone to his ear for at least 30 minutes, glanced over his shoulders, then walked into the janitor's closet. This was feeling very Star Trekky to Bella. She knew that Edward wasn't from this world, it just wasn't possible for him to be from Earth and not age at all.

Bella looked back at Jake, he was busy talking with his history teacher about some essay. Reluctantly, Bella walked to the closet, turned the handle and opened the door. Bella expected to find mop buckets, brooms, and other cleaning supplies. However, she found herself in an office.

"What are you doing in here? What are you wearing?" Bella was startled by a woman wearing a pair of purple pants with a yellow shirt. That so did not match!

"I—Uh—I'm-"

"Who said that you could talk?" Bella didn't know how to respond to this woman. Where was Edward? Before Bella could do anything, the woman walked over to her and all but carried her out of the room. Before the door shut, the woman said, "You should be ashamed of yourself for wearing something so revealing."

Bella looked down at her outfit, she wasn't wearing something terrible. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and some flip flops. Looking down the two hallways, she decided to go left and hope that she would run into Edward along her way.

"What have we got here?" Bella looked behind her and saw a group of guys, surprisingly wearing the same outfit as the previous woman. "You are stunning. What's your name?"

"Her name is Bella, now back off Aro." Bella was relieved to feel a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her in a protective stance.

"Fine Ed, nice clothes," Aro said and walked off with his group of goons.

When they were gone, Edward let go of Bella and turned her to face him. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I—Uh… I followed you into the closet," Bella said and looked at Edward. Right now, she was so thankful to have him here, so glad that he found her. "What is this place?"

"This is my home," Edward told her then looked her up and down. His very gaze made Bella get chills, why was she reacting like this to him? Sighing, he took his long coat off and wrapped it around Bella. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as they walked down a long corridor that was nothing but a gray color. "Edward, where are we going?"

"Relax, we're going to my quarters," Edward said as he pushed some buttons and a door slid open. The room was ordinary, it had a bed and a bathroom but that was it. Bella couldn't help but wonder if Edward came back every single day. "I think I have something you might be able to wear until I get ready to leave."

"Edward, I have to get home. My mom-" Bella was about to express her need to go home to her parents when a knock on the door made her jump.

"Ed, are you here?"

"Come in Tanya," Edward said digging out a shirt and pants for Bella. Bella moved out of the path of the door and watched as a tall blonde walked in and gave Edward a peck on the cheek. "Tanya, this is Bella."

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you!" Tanya said and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek as well. Were they in some part of France?

"Um… You too," Bella said uncomfortably and pulled Edward's coat closer to her. She had never realized that he wore the same cologne as her dad, it was old spice and the smell was comforting to her.

"You aren't from here are you?" Tanya asked looking at the coat then to Edward. "Edward! You could get in big trouble for this!"

"Tanya, I didn't plan for her to come here! Trust me, something tells me someone has already said something. Aro saw her."

"Well, that's just great!" Tanya said then looked back at Bella. "You two better stay in here until the coast is clear. I'll let you know when everyone is asleep."

"Thanks Tanya," Edward said before Tanya left the room. Finally, Edward looked at Bella and sighed. "Well, we have some time."

"Maybe now you could tell me everything?" Bella asked hopeful that she would find out what was up with Edward. "Please? I deserve some answers."

"You do," Edward said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can take the jacket off if you want, you don't have to worry about your clothing with just me."

"Thank you," Bella said and sat down next to him. Edward looked at her nervously, no one had ever made him feel something as much as Bella did. He knew that it was time to tell her everything.

* * *

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating sooner! But, here is the new chapter! There's more dialogue in this chapter, one thing that took me so long to write it was the part when Bella followed Edward. It was a little cheesy but I wanted her to go to his home, alrighty! Please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella stared at Edward as he finished his tale. Was he serious? Edward didn't know whether Bella believed him or not, all he knew was that her facial expression was not giving anything away.

"That's everything," Edward said getting up and rubbing his hands together. "I guess it doesn't make much sense does it?"

"Not really," Bella said with a small laugh. "So, you're telling me that every time someone wishes on a star, someone is assigned to that case and they have to make it come true?" Bella had already known part of that, but it still blew her mind a little bit.

"Yes, have you ever seen the movie Zenon: Girl of the 21st century?" Bella nodded, that had been her favorite movie growing up. She had had a little crush on Proto Zoa when she was young, but surely Edward knew that. "Okay, well, this is kind of like that. This is a satellite, it's where we live. We're human, but time is non-existent here."

"That's why you don't age?" Bella asked receiving a nod from Edward. "Wow! This is a lot. I understand it a little bit more. So, my wish was to have a guy like my dad. Have you been working on that?"

"Well, I'm having to catch up for a few years when you banned me, but I'm working on it now." Edward gave a smile that made Bella's heart flutter. Why? What was happening? "We shouldn't be here too much longer."

"Okay," Bella said and leaned back on the bed. There was something relaxing about being here in a strange place. For the next hour, they mostly talked, Bella learned that Edward had a younger sister. Her name was Alice, she was currently working on her own mission, however she was still young and was an apprentice to an experienced worker.

"Coast is clear!" Tanya said popping her head in the door and smiling at Edward. "I don't think Aro has said anything."

"That's good. Let's get you home Bella," Edward said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Be safe Ed," Tanya said embracing him and then smiling at Bella. "No offence, but I hope that I never see you again. We could all be in big trouble if someone tells the captain about you."

"Well, we don't want that," Bella said and followed Edward to a way back home. "Um… So, time still keeps going back home right?"

"Correct. Start brainstorming about what you'll tell people about why you were gone so long." That's exactly what Bella did, she thought of every possible excuse, but finally decided that the best excuse would simply be to say she had some things to finish at school. Hey, it wasn't that far off from the truth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I had some serious writers block with this chapter! Next chapter will be better, I'm going to have more time to write without being stressed out about finals. Sorry this chapter is awful! Review anyway?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 8

Edward couldn't help but notice that Bella seemed to avoid him after he had told her everything. It was probably for the best, he didn't need any complications that would cause a mess after this mission was over. He knew that he cared about Bella, but he knew she didn't care for him in that same way. That became obvious when they had returned from his home.

Jacob had been waiting for them, apparently he saw her walk into the closet and was waiting to pounce on Bella with a hundred questions. Those questions multiplied after she didn't come out for four hours. Bella had given him a hug, creating a new feeling in Edward, then walked off with him. Edward knew he was jealous, but he also knew there wasn't time for that.

"Bella, are you listening?" Jacob asked Bella that afternoon as they sat at lunch. Bella nodded and tuned out her best friend as he continued talking. Bella didn't have any interest in listening to him talk about how Angela was dating Eric, she was too interested in watching Jessica flirt very badly with an oblivious Edward. "You are so not listening to me."

"I'm sorry Jake, but do you see how badly she is flirting with him?" Bella asked trying to add in a chuckle so Jacob didn't see how bad it was hurting her to see someone want him. But Jacob knew Bella all too well, he knew that Edward wasn't from Europe and that he wasn't Bella's cousin. "It's sad really."

"Yeah, you should go show her how it's done," Jacob laughed making Bella blush. He loved seeing the red creep up slowly on her cheeks, but he never dared to tell her just how much she affected him. "I mean, that is, if you want to."

"He's my cousin!" Bella said too quickly, "I can't flirt with my cousin!"

"Of course not," Jacob said with a sly smile. That confirmed everything that he was thinking, Edward was not her cousin; he was someone that Bella cared about.

"I have to go Jacob," Bella said getting up and gathering her things then walking over to Edward. It fueled something in Jacob that he hadn't really felt the need to experience before, he was jealous of this Edward.

When Bella made it to the other side of the cafeteria, she shot a glare at Jessica and smiled. "Jess, sorry but Edward and I have to go. Bye."

"That was rude," Edward noted as they walked to their next class. Bella wasn't a rude person, she was someone that everyone liked here at school. What had caused her to be rude? Surely she didn't have feelings for Edward. "You weren't jealous were you?"

"Of course not!" Bella said, again too quickly. Edward was ecstatic, he knew that she felt something for him. But how to find out how much she felt for him? "I just thought it was sad how bad she was at flirting with you. Do you, um, do you like her?"

"No, I don't have time for that," Edward said with a smile that drove Bella crazy, when had she first felt something for him?

"Right, your mission."

"My mission," he repeated then sighed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Bella's heart froze, was he asking her out? "Why? What are you doing tonight?"

"Don't worry about me, but show up to the diner at 7 PM and wear something nice," Edward said then thought about his words. "I mean, you always look nice but ya know-"

Without even thinking, Bella leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. I'll be there."

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty pleased with this chapter! You have no idea how hard it was to pull away from Grey's Anatomy to write this! I wanted to write it of course, but I also want to watch! lol I'm on season 2, so I'm still at the beginning! Anyway, review? Thanks for all your support!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 9  
That evening, Bella stood in front of her full length mirror for over two hours and tried on 15 different outfits. She tried on dresses, skirts, pants, dresses again, skirts again, and finally pants again. It wasn't until her mom came in after the first hour that she decided on a pair of jeans, a pale pink button up shirt, with a pair of leopard print flats. Why had it been so hard to decide what she wear? It was just a date. Just a date with Edward. A date with a guy that she had fallen for when she was only 5, it was only now that she finally admitted it to herself.

"Bella, are you meeting this boy at the diner?" Renee asked wondering who was driving her daughter so crazy. "Is it Jacob?"

"No, mom, it's Edward. Do you remember him?" Renee nodded and watched as Bella finished curling her hair and touching up her makeup. "He asked me to the diner. I'll be home by 9, no worries."

"What about Jacob? He's been your friend for a very long time, you know that you have feelings for him." Bella turned around in her chair and looked at her mom.

"I did, I do. But, he missed his chance. He could have asked me out, he had plenty of chances but he never did. Edward did, I'm taking him up on his offer."

"Okay, well have fun," Renee said and walked out of the room. Bella gave herself one last look in her mirror before heading off to the diner. Her stomach was in knots the whole way there, her hands were shaking. She had never been so nervous for a date in her life.

When she arrived at the diner, she noticed that it was only 6:55. Realizing that she still had 5 minutes before Edward arrived, she found a nice booth in the corner of the diner and waited anxiously for her date to walk through the door. As she waited, she watched other people walk in and out, and five minutes later she watched Jacob walk through in a pair of jeans with a green sweater.

How ironic, she thought, how ironic that he show up at this time. Bella watched him look around the building, he was looking for someone. Who was he looking for? Bella felt ashamed when she started sliding down to hide from him. She didn't want him to see her, she didn't want him to know that she was going to be on a date with Edward. Despite her best attempts, he spotted her and made his way to her.

"Bella, you look great! I was wondering where you were," Jacob said sliding in next to her. She realized that he expected her to be here, but why didn't she expect him? "You look beautiful. Sorry, I just can't believe we're on a date. I've had feelings for you for a very long time and I've always dreamed of this moment. It's just- It's going to be great!"

"Jacob, I'm- I'm supposed to be on a date with Edward, I'm sorry. He told me to be here at the diner by 7," she glanced at the clock and saw it was already five after seven. "I mean… I don't understand."

"Bella, he arranged this date. He told me that you were going to be here, that you would look beautiful and if I wanted to date you, then to show up at 7." Jacob looked down at his menu then snapped his head back up. "Hey, I thought he was your cousin? Why are you going on a date with your cousin? You're not into dating your cousin are you?"

"No!" Bella laughed and sighed. "You caught me, he's not my cousin. But he is a good friend, a very good friend, I've known him since I was young."

"Really? How come you never mentioned him before now?" Jake asked staring her down. What was she going to say? She couldn't exactly say that he was from a satellite in space, that he was here to grant her wish.

"Because, I thought he was gone from my life." Hey, it was the truth! She really had thought that she would never see him again, she used to be happy at that thought but now it just made her sad. "So, let's eat huh?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Jacob said leaning back and glancing over the menu. "I think I want my usual."

"Of course you do," Bella said looking at her own menu. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Edward wasn't her date, she had looked forward to it and then had been let down at the last minute.

Most of the 'date' was spent in silence, which irritated both Bella and Jacob. They had always been great friends that had been able to hold conversations, but now they couldn't say one thing to each other. Bella had to give Jacob credit, he tried his best to start conversations but they just died off after a few minutes.

"Well, I have to go! See you Monday," Bella said and all but ran out the door after she finished her food. That left Jacob sitting utterly confused in the diner booth. He hadn't expected it to be that awful, but had it been so bad that it made her run?

After he paid, Jake left and walked outside to find Edward. "She expected you to be there."

"What?" This took Edward by surprise, why had she expected him to be there? He never gave any hints that it would be him. Pushing the thought aside that she had been waiting for him, Edward looked at Jacob. "How did it go?"

"How do you think it went? She wasn't expecting me! When I first saw her, she was sliding underneath the table so I wouldn't see her." Jacob took a deep breath to keep himself from losing control. "How do you think it went?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I don't know why she expected it to be me."

"Are you really that clueless? You asked her to be here at 7! Of course she would think it's going to be you." Jacob leaned against the railing and looked down. "Forget it, but I do need you to do something for me."

"Anything! Look, I want to help you and I want to help her. I want to help both of you!" The faster they get together, then the faster Edward could get away from the pain of watching Bella get her happy ending. Without even realizing it, Edward was lying flat on his back with Jacob standing over him. Had Jacob really just punched him?

"Stay away from her. She feels something for you, I don't want her to. I don't want to lose her to someone who just entered the picture." Jacob looked around then walked away. Maybe Jacob wasn't the man for Bella. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the one for Bella.

"I forgot my purse! I can't believe I forgot my purse!" Edward looked up and saw Bella running back in his direction. No, she couldn't see him here right now. "Edward? What are you- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I fell," he lied as Bella helped him up. He could see in her eyes that she didn't believe his story.

"Into someone's fist? Who did this to you? Was this Jacob?" Bella looked around to see if Jake was still around but didn't see him at all. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe he did this."

"Bella, I'm okay. I'll be fine," he said and gave Bella a smile.

"I'd feel better if we get some ice on it. Come on, walk me home? I have some ice at home that we can put on it." Edward was tempted to say no, but he saw in her eyes that she was genuinely concerned for him. Bella took his silence as a yes, she grabbed her purse from inside and they headed on their way. "So, you set that date up?"

"I did. I thought that it would go better than it did, apparently it was pretty bad?"

"Bad isn't the word for it. He tried his best to start conversations with me, but none of them stuck. I don't get it, Jacob and I could always talk before! We've been there so many times, we've had lunch there and it was never dull like that. Why was it so different?" Bella asked then unconsciously intertwining their hands. Bella may not have realized that it happened, but Edward felt it in every part of his body.

"Um… Well… Maybe you felt there was more pressure with you being on a date." Edward said watching as Bella unlocked the back door and led him inside. "Are your parents asleep?"

"I sure hope so," Bella said getting an ice pack from the freezer and handing it to Edward. "I still can't believe he hit you."

"He cares about you, he just is worried that he'll lose you to a newcomer," Edward said almost repeating what Jacob had told him. Edward looked up from the floor and noticed that Bella was staring at him so intensely. He had never been looked at like this, she was staring into his eyes and he felt like his soul was being exposed. "What?"

"Edward, I-" Edward stared at her. What did she want?

"Bella, what's wrong? Whatever is wrong you can tell me, I'll do my best to fix it," he said standing up and lifting her chin so she could look at him. "Please? Tell me."

"I want you to kiss me. Please, I need you to kiss me." Edward could feel his eyes widen, this couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

"Bella-" Edward turned from her so she couldn't see the inner battle that he was having. He wanted to kiss her, he had wanted to for a very long time.

"No, you're right, it was stupid! Um—I have to go to bed, just let yourself out. I'm sorry." Bella turned to leave but Edward ran and got in front of her. Blocking her way out. She couldn't leave yet. There were so many feelings in both of them. Edward was nervous, scared of what would happen, and Bella was nervous but excited. She wanted this to happen. She watched as Edward's face got closer to hers, his lips paused in front of hers like he was thinking of changing his mind. Bella didn't want to happen, so she closed the distance between them. He brought his hand to back of her head, tangling strands of her hair in between his fingers. It was gentle at first, but then became aggressive like he couldn't get enough of her. Truth was, he couldn't. He couldn't get enough of Bella Swan, he just wanted to live in this moment forever. However, all good things must come to an end, this kiss had to end. Bella pulled away, desperate to catch her breath. He moved a stand of hair away from her face, stroked her cheek and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: I'm in love with this chapter! Especially that ending! Ah! What did y'all think? Review and let me know!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 10

The next day, Bella woke up with a fresh new outlook on life. She had received her first kiss the night before, and her second as well. Both from an amazing man. After their kiss, they had spent about three hours talking and watching TV until her dad had come down to see what all the noise was about. He chased Edward out and set a new record, Edward was out in 3 seconds.

"Morning sweetheart," Renee said when Bella walked downstairs. It was Saturday, Bella was reminded of that when she saw her dad sitting at the table when it was 10 AM. "I have some breakfast ready."

"Thanks mom," Bella said and sat down to begin eating. Sitting on the plate was sausage, toast, and scrambled eggs. "Sorry about last night. I—That is- We lost track of time. Edward and I, nothing was happening, we were just watching TV."

"Bella, its fine. Your father and I trust you to make the right decisions." A knock on the door interrupted whatever Renee still had to say. "Who could that be this early?"

Bella's heart all but leaped out of her chest, she knew who it was and she couldn't wait to see him. Renee opened the door to find Edward waiting patiently to be invited in. Bella gave him a smile then received a glance from her father, she knew that look all too well. Her mom might have said they trust her, but her father sure didn't trust Edward yet.

"Edward, please come in! We just sat down for breakfast, you're more than welcome to join us." Bella looked down at the plate of food in front of her, she couldn't help but start laughing. Edward hated scrambled eggs, but she knew he would accept to please her mom. "Bella, I don't see what's so funny."

"I would love that," Edward said taking a seat next to Bella. "However, I am really not a fan of scrambled eggs. Bad memories with chickens and all. If you don't mind, I'll eat some sausage though."

"Help yourself, I made plenty." Renee said and settled back down. She didn't find it odd that Edward didn't like scrambled eggs, however she found it odd that his name was Edward and he didn't like scrambled eggs. She remembered when Bella talked about her imaginary friend, his name was Edward and he didn't like scrambled eggs. This couldn't be the same Edward though, could it? Renee recalled that Bella didn't eat them at the time because Edward didn't like them, but here she is eating them with this Edward sitting next to her.

"Mom? Is it okay?" Renee looked up from her coffee and realized she hadn't been paying attention. She had been too lost in thought. "Can Edward and I be excused?"

"Honey, you haven't even touched your eggs," Renee said looking at the full plate sitting in front of her daughter.

"I'm really not hungry," Bella said glancing at her plate. "But thanks mom."

"Charlie, is this the same Edward that Bella talked about when she was younger?" Renee asked when the kids were out of the room.

"What?" Charlie asked glancing over his paper. "How could this be the same one? That one was her imaginary friend wasn't it?"

"I don't know, I really don't." Renee said grabbing the plates that were left behind and putting them in the sink then turned to face her husband. "But is there reason to be worried? If it is the same one? I mean, if it is the same Edward, then there has to be a reason of why I can see him now but not earlier."

"Renee, honey, I think you're overthinking things. Edward is just another boy to worry about because he's a boy that's caught the eye of our Bella. That's the only thing to worry about." Renee took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and tell herself that her husband was right. But something still didn't sit right with who this Edward is.

Safe outside, Edward drew Bella close to him and kissed her once again. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said and pulled away. Edward kept hold of her hand, making sure she didn't get to far away from him. He hated that he had had to leave the night before, he just wanted to sit and talk with this girl all night long and all day if he could. Bella turned and, in the light, she saw the damage that had been done to his beautiful face by Jacob. "Wow, he really did a number didn't he?"

"Eh, it's not that bad. I'll be fine." Bella turned back around and looked at the green grass in front of them. It was actually a nice sunny day in Forks, Washington. She wanted to take advantage of this day, she wanted to spend it with Edward. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I don't want to waste this day, we should do something." Edward smiled and got closer to her, he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He couldn't wait anymore, he brushed her hair away from her neck and began planting soft kisses up and down her neck.

"Edward…" Bella whispered as he continued. "We're outside. Please, don't do this to me here."

"Bella, I-" No, he couldn't say it yet. Not yet. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Bella said and turned in his arms to face him. "Don't get me wrong, I like that you come behind me and kiss my neck. Trust me, I like it! But, we're outside in the open. I'm not big on that kind of thing in public."

"Well then, come with me," Edward grabbed her hand and led her to the backyard where stood an Oak tree with a long forgotten tree house in it. "It's safe. Come on."

"It is not safe. No one's been up there in years!" Bella said then noticed Edward had a funny look on his face. "You're not- Are you staying up there?"

"I don't exactly have any other place to stay, like you said no one has been up there in years. It's not like anyone noticed. You haven't noticed," Edward said with a sly smile. Reluctantly, Bella followed Edward up to the tree house and saw that he had done a really good job fixing it up.

"No way, you fixed it? You did this by yourself?" Bella asked staring at the carpet that had been placed, there was even a small recliner which was probably where Edward slept. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thanks, I got most of this stuff from home." Edward said looking around. "Sorry, we'll have to sit on the floor for now."

"That's fine," Bella said and found a cozy seat on the carpet. Edward sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "How do you keep yourself entertained up here?"

"I have some magazines, I read. That's pretty much all I do, plus homework as well. Have to keep up appearances," Edward said making Bella smile. It seemed like a boring life, but he seemed content with it. "What about Jacob? What are you going to tell him?"

"Jacob is my problem. Don't worry about him." Bella said and looked up at Edward. "I care about you Ed, but I'm not going to lie, I'm a little worried about something."

"What is it, love?" Edward stroked her chin and gave her a look that told her that he cared for her more than himself.

"Well, are you going to-" Unfortunately, Bella was cut off from her cell phone ringing. Bella sighed, leaned up and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips then got her phone out. "Hello?"

"Bella, we just received a call." It was Renee, she sounded like she was panicked. That immediately made Bella panic. "It was from Jacob's parents. Bella, he's been in a car accident."

* * *

A/N: Am I evil? I mean, leaving y'all with that ending! Alright, please reviews!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 11

Time seemed to stand still for Bella Swan in the moments after her mom's phone call. She couldn't process anything. Jake had been in an accident, her best friend for the past 9 years was in the hospital. Edward felt like he was helpless, he didn't know how to help Bella and he didn't really want to help Jacob but felt like he should for Bella.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. He received a traumatic brain injury from the crash." the doctor told all those concerned for Jacob. Edward glanced at Bella, she was so pale and looked like she was about to pass out. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, she glanced at him and gave him a small forced smile. "From what I've understood, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and was thrown from the vehicle-"

"What? Jake would never do that! He's a safe, responsible driver! He knows better than to drive without his seatbelt on." Edward watched as Bella tried her best to defend her friend. He felt his heartache for her, he just wanted to make things better.

"Look, I'm just saying what we know. He is in a coma right now, he has a long road ahead of him but things look hopeful." With that, the doctor turned around and left before any other questions could be answered.

"Why don't you go home? We'll call you if anything new happens." Mrs. Black told Bella as she embraced her in a hug.

"No, I want to stay." Bella looked up at Edward. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." So, they found a place to call their own. A spot in the corner that seemed to be untouched by other hospital visitors. They didn't speak, Edward simply held Bella in his arms and let her cry when she needed to. Occasionally, a nurse would come by giving updates on Jacob's progress but it stayed the same for most of the night.

"Bella," Bella opened her eyes to see Mrs. Black standing over Bella and Edward. "May I talk with you?"

"Of course," she looked at Edward and gave a small smile. "I'll be back."

Bella and Sharon Black walked down the hospital halls, they saw many families sitting somewhere crying or praying. Bella couldn't help but wonder what they were waiting on, were they waiting for the inevitable end to come for a family member? Or simply waiting for someone to get better? As they walked, the silence became unbearable for Bella. "Mrs. Black, why did you want to speak with me?"

"Bella, please call me Sharon. You know, Jake loves you right? You're all he talks about. I think he was going to talk to you when he got into his accident." If she was trying to make Bella feel bad, it was working. Had he really been on his way to talk to her? "Do you care about him in that same way?"

That question made Bella stop and think. Jake had been her best friend for a long time, he had always been there for her when she was rejected by some guy. Even when they were only in the fifth grade, Bella had formed her first crush on Bobby Drake and had been turned by him. Little did she know, it was because at that age girls and boys had cooties. Cooties were contagious after all. "Jake has been my best friend for a long time, of course I care about him. I don't know what I would do if something happens to him. Nothing will happen to him right?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I hope not." Sharon said and wrapped her arm around Bella. They walked back to the waiting room, Bella went straight to Edward and sat next to him. She needed him, she needed him in a different way than she needed Jake to survive. Edward had known her longer than Jake, he saw her weakest moments when she was trying to hide from the world. He knew her at her worst.

"You doing okay?" Edward asked as she put her head on his shoulder, he rubbed her arm and tried to help her feel his strength.

"No. But, I can't exactly change anything right now." Bella grabbed Edward's free hand and just stared at their intertwined hands. "He's going to be okay right?"

"I hope so," Edward didn't hope he would get better so that he could be with Bella, but because Bella needed him so much. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Bella stared at Edward as they began walking down the halls. Seriously? She just walked down these halls with Sharon, was she going to get another lecture? "Edward, I just had a talk with Sharon Black down these same halls. I don't need you telling me basically the same thing."

"What would that be?" They stopped walking and Edward had his arms crossed in front of him. Bella could feel his stare in the deepest parts of her. "That you have feelings for him? It would be useless to stand here and say you don't."

"Edward, I can't talk with you about this. Not this. I just need you to be here with me right now," Bella said and unfolded his arms so she could feel his arms around her. "Please, just hold me."

"I will, love." He rested his chin on top of her head and could feel her cries as he continued to hold her. He wanted to tell her just how he felt, but he knew that now wasn't the time. Instead, he just planted a small, soft kiss on her temple. "I'll always be here for you, love."

* * *

A/N: So what did y'all think? I hope you really like it! I wanted him to tell her, but that can't happen yet!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 12

Jacob stayed in the hospital for days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Bella did her best to stay with her best friend for as long as she could. Edward did his best to stay with Bella, he supported her and wanted to be there for her when she needed him. The doctors said that Jacob had not improved much, but they were still hopeful for him. They reminded Bella and Jacob's parents that a coma was the brain's way of healing.

During visiting hours, Bella was by Jacob's side working out his muscles so they wouldn't stiffen up while he was in his coma. Edward may not have known it, but Bella was 100% aware of his presence right outside of the hospital room. Sometimes, he would come into the room with her and work out the muscles on the opposite side of her. In those moments, Bella knew exactly what she wanted to do, who she wanted to be and she couldn't wait to share it with Edward.

"Alright, Miss. Swan, I have to take Jacob up for an MRI and see how he's doing," the nurse, Emily, said as she walked in. Edward followed right behind her and took his place next to Bella. Emily was a nice girl, she and Bella had become somewhat friends. "I promise that I'll bring him back."

"Okay," Bella said and watched as she rolled Jacob's bed out of the room. Bella turned to Edward, stood on her tippy toes and planted a small, soft kiss on his lips. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Edward grabbed her hand and walked down with her to the hospital cafeteria. It was a little after 3 PM, the cafeteria wasn't too packed but there was a few people eating and waiting for news. Bella and Edward grabbed a couple of sandwiches and settled down at a table in the corner of the room. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't do anything but work his muscles out to help him. Thank you for helping me with that by the way." Bella took a sip of her tea, then held it between her hands. This was her way of trying to buy herself some time. "Edward, I… Um… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" A sinking feeling was created in Edward's stomach. He was so afraid of what she would say. He was afraid of losing the girl he loved, the girl he shouldn't love.

"Well, helping out with Jake made me realize something. I want to be a physical therapist, I like helping him work his muscles out. I'll help him when he wakes up too, that'll be fun." Bella laughed and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought…" Now was his time, now was the time for him to tell her. "Bella, I've known you since you were five. It'd be creepy and weird if I said that I had feelings for you ever since that first day."

"Wait! You're not proposing right?" Bella was terrified that he would propose. Not that she wouldn't accept, but she was still young and had a life to live.

"No!" Edward laughed. "Bella, I can't have feelings for you, I shouldn't. But, I do, and I was afraid that you were going to say that you were falling in love with Jacob. I would have bowed out, it would have been easy, but I'm glad you didn't say that."

"Edward, you're rambling." Bella find it kind of cute how he kept looking down and fidgeting as he rambled on and on.

Edward smiled, he didn't know where that rambling had come from. Edward Cullen wasn't a man to ramble. "I am in love with you, Bella Swan. I don't know how this is going to work out, right now I don't care. I'd rather spend these happy times with you rather than worry about what we'll do in the future. So, yes, I am relieved that you aren't falling in love with Jacob Black. The reason is because even though I said I would bow out, it would pain me to do so."

"You love me?" Bella couldn't help but stare at him. This was impossible, they were from two different worlds. Literally. Edward came from a satellite in space. How could this work? But, he had a point. They were both here, they were together and semi-happy now. Bella could see that Edward was waiting for a response from her. She recalled telling Sharon Black that she wasn't in love with Jacob; that he was like her brother. She didn't love Jacob, she loved Edward. "I love you too. I just, I've been so overwhelmed with everything that's been going on. It just didn't-"

"Seem appropriate to say it. I know, I have been thinking the same thing." Bella gave a small smile at the fact that he had finished her sentence. "So, what now? We declared our love for each other, does something epic happen?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that we go on the same way we were." Edward gave his crooked smile as he leaned forward and kissed her from across the table. They were only interrupted by a breathless Sharon staring them down.

"Mrs. Black, what's wrong?" Bella asked getting up and meeting her. Sharon was staring Edward down, but finally focused her gaze on Bella. "Is he okay?"

"He's awake." Nothing else was said, everyone took off running back upstairs to his room. Jacob was awake, he was awake and he was alright. Bella knew he still had a long way to go in recovery, but he was awake and that was the most important part. Bella paused right outside of his room, Sharon went ahead and Edward started to but noticed Bella's pause.

"Bella, this is the moment you've been waiting for. Everyone has. What's wrong?"

"I just- I don't know, this is kind of scary ya know? I have been waiting for this moment, but what if… What if he's not him anymore?" Edward could see Bella's hands shaking in front of her. Without another thought, he pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. When he pulled away, he could see that she had calmed down quite a bit. "Thank you."

"Now, go in there and see your best friend awake." Bella nodded and walked into the room. Edward waited outside, but he knew things went well because he heard laughter coming from the room. Bella's laugh was like a song to him. He could never hear too much of it.

"They sound happy." Edward turned and saw his infamous father, Carlisle Cullen, standing next to him with his arms crossed. "Don't start trying to think of excuses for your behavior. The captain wants to see you, he's very upset. Edward, you broke rules on this mission."

"I know. But, I love her." Edward started walking forward to join Bella in the room but was stopped by Carlisle. "Come on, one last time? I can't see her one last time?"

"No, it's for the best if you leave now." Carlisle said and began to walk away. But he wasn't so naïve to leave his son alone. Carlisle knew that Edward would go into the room if he was left alone, he wouldn't come. "Son, it's better if you leave without her knowing."

"How? How is it better? She'll be heartbroken!" Edward was a man, he was taught that crying was a sign of weakness. However, right now, he was fighting back the tears.

"She'll turn to the man that she's supposed to turn to. It's been your mission to get her with Jacob and that's not happening. Not with you here." Without another word, Carlisle grabbed his son's arm and pulled him away from the love of his life.

-0-

"Edward Cullen, you broke strict rules. You fell in love with the girl that you were supposed to be setting up with another man. Is this correct?" Caius said looking down upon Edward from his chair. The room they were in was a courtroom of sorts. There was a judge, Caius, he was a vile man who only looked out for himself and his son. Aro. Aro was just as vile as his father, if not a little bit more. There was a jury, consisting of 4 members. Finally, there was security guards, to drag the criminal off to their punishment.

"Yeah, that's correct. But, if I had the chance, I would do it all over again. I'm not ashamed that I fell in love with her, she's a great woman who is probably freaking out right now wondering where I am. So, can I go back now?" How was it possible that Edward could stay so confident even though his future was very bleak?

"No, in fact, you're confined to your quarters until someone says otherwise. Your food will be brought to you, you will be accompanied whenever you are needed. You will never be left alone." Edward's heart stopped in his chest. He wasn't ever going to leave this place again, he wasn't going to be going back to Bella; they made sure of that.

Before he was escorted from the room, Edward had one last question. "What's going to happen to her? Bella. What will happen to her?"

Surprisingly, Caius actually stopped and answered him. "Someone else will be assigned to finish her case. She will end up with Jacob, we'll allow for you to check up on her in time. After your feelings fade away."

Edward stared Caius straight in the face, he had one last thing to say before leaving the room. "I can promise you this. My feelings for Bella Swan will never fade away."

* * *

A/N: So what did y'all think? I know, y'all probably hate me with that ending! This story is coming to a close, but no worries! I have a couple of story ideas floating around in my head! Alrighty, please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella sat with Jacob and talked for hours. She caught him up on everything that he had missed while he was in the coma, she also told him everything about Edward; he wasn't surprised. In fact, he had already figured it out, which explained why he felt it necessary to punch Edward. They both promised that no matter what, they would remain friends and only friends.

"Alright Miss. Swan, it's time for you to leave," Emily said coming in and setting everything up so Jacob could sleep comfortably for the night. "Mr. Black needs his rest."

"Ya know, if you want to get me alone all you have to do is ask. You don't have to come up with an excuse," Jacob said giving Emily a smile. Emily simply shook her head and walked out. "She's nice."

"She's right. You need rest," Bella leaned forward and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room to Edward. Only Edward wasn't waiting for her, he wasn't leaned up against the wall like he normally would be. Now that she thought of it, he would have eventually come in and said something to Jacob, but he didn't. Where was he?

"He's not here." Bella looked over and saw that girl that she had met when she followed Edward. What did she mean that he wasn't here?

"Where is he?" Bella walked over and sat down next to her. "Tanya, right?"

"Yes, and he's been confined to his quarters. He's in big trouble for what happened down here, can't say that I didn't try to warn him." Tanya leaned back and closed her eyes. "Bella, he's… He's miserable. I'm not allowed to speak with him, but I see him when he is called by the council to speak with them."

The news broke Bella's heart. Edward was being punished for something that was out of his control. They fell in love, how was it their fault? "Is there any way you could get a message to him? Please, I need to tell him something. I'll write it down if that makes it any easier."

"Bella, didn't you hear me? I'm not allowed to speak with him." Tanya snapped then sighed. "Just fall in love with the guy in that room, okay? I need to be done with this before something bad happens to me."

"I can't." Bella said before getting up and walking away. She had no intention of becoming friends with Tanya, she also had no intentions of falling in love with Jacob Black either.

That evening, Bella found herself spending her free time in the tree house that Edward had once lived in. His scent was everywhere, she soon found herself curled up in the small recliner that he had used as a bed. Tears sprang to her eyes, he did nothing wrong but yet he was being punished for it. He was really gone, he was gone and Bella hadn't the first clue of how to cope with him.

"Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play; we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way." Bella didn't know why, but Edward came to her mind whenever she sang this simple part. She recalled how when she was young, Edward sung her to sleep every night with this song. She teased him for not having the best singing voice, but right now she would give anything to hear his awful singing voice.

"Seriously? He's gone, you need to move on girl." Tanya said coming up and sitting down on an arm rest of the recliner. Bella wiped a tear away from her eye and tried her best to regain her composure. She failed, miserably.

"How did you get up here?"

"Your parents let me in. I told them that I was a tutor to help you catch up in school, apparently you are pretty far behind in your classes." Tanya laughed then noticed how bad of a shape Bella was in. "You really cared for him, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Bella took deep breaths to keep herself from full out crying again. "I really did."

"I'm going to get into so much trouble for this." Tanya groaned. "You'll go downstairs, tell your parents that we're going somewhere to study. I'll try to get you to see Edward. But first, put on a pair of long pants and a black shirt. It'll help you blend in more, well more than you did last time at least."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked getting up and staring at Tanya.

"Yes, now do what I said before I change my mind!" Bella didn't need any other encouragement, she was out of the tree house and talking to her parents before Tanya could say anything else. She couldn't believe that Tanya was willing to do this, no doubt that it could be dangerous and Tanya could get into as much trouble, if not more, as Edward for doing this.

-0-

"Do I look okay?" Bella asked patting her head as she waited for a sign form Tanya saying that she could go see Edward. Tanya just looked at her and shook her head.

"Bella, will you stop that? I don't even know if this will work." Tanya sighed then turned back to Bella. "Are you sure you can't fall in love with Jacob?"

"No. Jacob's like my brother, I could never feel anything for him. We tried, it didn't work."

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." Bella watched as Tanya walked over to the guards standing in front of Edward's room. Wait, they called it quarters here. Bella leaned against the wall, her stomach was in knots as she waited for the moment to come. It felt like forever before the guard finally walked away and Tanya motioned for her to come. "You'll only have a few minutes. But, it's better than nothing."

"Thank you, Tanya." Bella said before opening the door and walking in to find Edward sleeping on his bed. She had waited for this moment, but now words escaped her. He was right in front of her, but she was frozen in place. Finally, something made her move closer to him, she sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his cheek, waking him up.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked sitting up and taking her hand in his. The thought occurred to Edward that this might be a dream. But, he really hoped it was real.

"Tanya. Tanya helped me come here. We don't have long," Bella said looking him up and down. He had lost so much weight, but he was still her Edward. "You didn't say good-bye."

"I tried. I wanted to. My father wouldn't let me." Edward admitted looking down at her hands. They were so soft, so perfect, he had forgotten how perfect they were. Bella knew they could spend their time talking, she wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything that had happened with Jacob already. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her to pull herself closer to him. His hands were wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. Their lips moved together, they were in sync, they were full of desire and love. They had only been apart for a few short hours, but it felt like it had been an eternity for the both of them. Plus, they had no clue when they would get this chance again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Bella was quickly ripped away from Edward by a pair of cold hands.

"Caius! If you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Caius threw Bella to another pair of hands while he walked closer and faced Edward. Edward bit his tongue, he knew he was in enough trouble, he shouldn't be saying anything else. But, staring at Bella, he saw how scared she was and how she needed him to be strong for both of them. "That's what I thought."

"Punish me. Don't hurt her, I swear if you hurt her I'll make sure to make you regret it someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will regret it if you hurt Bella." Edward knew it wasn't great, but it was enough to hopefully spare Bella any pain.

"You make me laugh," Caius said and turned to face Bella. Bella could see how horrible this man was, his eyes were cold and heartless. Bella tried her best to avoid eye contact, but Caius grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his cold eyes. "Now I see why you were tempted by her. She is quite beautiful."

"Caius," Edward growled trying his best to avoid jumping at Caius and punching him. This was Bella, he shouldn't be saying things like this about her.

"Down boy," Caius laughed then walked to Tanya. She was the next target. "I guess I should have known better than to assign a friend of his to her case."

"Yeah, you really should have. But come on, what's so bad with it? She doesn't care about that guy! I mean, she does, but he's like her brother. She'll never fall in love with him." Tanya said keeping her cool in all of this. It wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming, in fact she had already rehearsed everything in her head. "Come on, just let them be together."

"Take her to her quarters." Caius said then turned back to Bella and Edward. "What to do with you two?"

"Let us go?" Bella asked trying to be as brave as Edward. Edward smiled at her, he knew how scared she was and how hard this was for her to act brave. Still, she was trying, that made him love her even more.

"No," Caius said and looked at one of his lackeys. "Escort Bella back to her home."

"Wait! What—What are you going to do to Edward?" Bella asked fighting the hands trying to pull her out of the room. "What are you going to do with him?"

"That is none of your concern. You won't even remember him soon."

"NO!" Edward yelled and fought to break free from his guards. Somehow, he managed to, he ran to Bella and held her in his arms. He knew what Caius had planned for her, he was going to make her forget everything. Edward cupped Bella's face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Bella, you have to try and remember me. You have to, okay? Figure something out, you can't forget me. I'll find my way back to you, somehow, I will always find you."

"I love you," Bella said before the guards parted the two and pulled Bella away to take her home. So they were going to erase her memory? She couldn't forget Edward, surely a love like their couldn't be destroyed so easily.

* * *

A/N: I'm just going to go hide now, I know y'all will be upset with me for that ending... So, I'm off to hide, but please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 14

**"Once you do something, you never forget. Even if you can't remember."**

Edward spent a month of solitude in his quarters, for a month he was forced to watch as Bella moved on with her new, fake, life. He watched, helpless and powerless, as Bella fell for a new boy named Seth Clearwater. He watched as they got closer and closer as the days went by, every day that he was stuck in his quarters was another day that Bella got closer to Seth. Edward watched Bella received her first kiss from him, he watched her fall harder and harder for him. After the fifth week, he couldn't take it anymore, he shut the video off and paced around the room aimlessly. All he knew was that he had to leave this place, he had to get back to Bella, but he hadn't the first clue of how to do that.

"Edward, Caius wants you." Aro said entering the room, without knocking of course. "What? Are you done watching her?"

"Shut up." Edward muttered and walked out of the room. He couldn't show how much he was hurting, he couldn't show weakness or else they would sense it and destroy him. Why did Caius want to see him? He hadn't done anything wrong, he had sat miserably for 5 weeks watching his love move on. So why did he want to be seen by Caius?

-0-

Bella didn't know why, but it felt like there was something missing in her life. No, not something, someone. Someone was missing from her life, she couldn't figure out who or why she couldn't shake this feeling. She wasn't blind to the looks she received from Jacob, he was hiding something from her, but he wouldn't tell her what it was.

Bella did her best to shake the feeling of this missing part of her. At least, when she was with Seth she did. She had met Seth shortly after Jacob was released from the hospital. He was a few years older than her, but he tutored her and something sparked between them. No, they weren't studying chemistry. Seth made her laugh, they could just sit somewhere for hours and not say anything. They just knew what the other was thinking, or what the other would say. One simple look could make them burst into laughter.

"Bella, Jacob is here," Renee said interrupting Bella's thoughts. Jacob was in a wheelchair permanently, Bella couldn't even imagine how that must feel for him. Jacob once loved taking walks, now he was confined to a chair for the rest of his life.

"Thanks," Bella said and walked downstairs to sit with him outside on the porch. "Hey, you! How are you feeling?"

"Like a man who can't walk," Jacob laughed. It surprised Bella how Jacob was always in high spirits around her. He couldn't walk, but he made her laugh. "Does—Does the name Edward ring a bell to you?"

"My imaginary friend?" Bella busted out laughing then slapped his arm. "I told you about him in confidence. I didn't have friends, why are you bringing him up now?"

"I don't know, I just got to thinking about it. Just curious if you remembered. Didn't you have a crush on him?" Jacob was trying his best to get her to remember. He remembered her calling him, saying she was going to see Edward, next thing he knew she couldn't remember how much she had loved Edward. It was like he had never existed to her.

"No, I was a little girl. I was a lonely little girl, now can we drop the subject?" Bella leaned back in her chair. Her mind went to Seth. "Did I tell you that Seth has been talking about the future? It's so weird, having a boyfriend who is so serious about us. I can see myself having a future with him, I can see myself sitting on a porch and growing old with him, our grandkids climbing on our laps."

"Will you stop talking about Seth?" Bella raised her eyebrows at Jacob's sudden outburst. "I don't know how you could forget someone so easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't remember Edward? The love of your life? The guy you turned me down for?"

"Jacob, I think it's time for you to go. You don't know what you're talking about. I love Seth, Edward was a figment of my imagination." Why was Bella defending herself so much? She knew she was right. She loved Seth, right? Of course she loved Seth. Edward was a figment of her imagination, he wasn't real. Or was he? Was he real and the person who would fill the hole in her life?

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not, I remember everything and I don't know why you don't." Jacob motioned for his mom to help him from the front porch. "Bella, please, you have to remember him. You aren't happy with Seth, not like you were with Edward. Just try, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake," Bella said as she watched his mom load him into their van and drive away. She silently promised him that she would try to remember. That's what she did for the rest of the night, she raked her brain for any memory of Edward. All she could come up with was a pair of green eyes, a pair of beautiful green eyes. Did they belong to Edward? Why couldn't she remember him?

"It's different, seeing you like this in person I mean. I can't believe they actually pulled it off, I guess this is part of my punishment." Bella jumped at the sound of a male voice in her room. How did he get in here? Who was he?

"Don't come any closer! I'll scream, I swear I will. How did you get in here?" Bella asked scooting further up on her bed, she wanted to be as far away from this man as she could. But something in her screamed for her to get closer to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward." This was Edward? Was this the same one that Jacob was begging for Bella to remember? "You loved me, once upon a time."

"No, no, you're a figment of my imagination. I'm tired, I'm sleep deprived." Even while she said it, Bella knew that this wasn't true. Edward was as real as she was. "You said this was part of your punishment? Are you some sort of criminal?"

Edward laughed and looked down at his hands, then back at Bella. His gaze made Bella nervous, it was like he was staring into the very deepest, dark parts of her. In reality, he was just taking the very sight of her in, she was even more beautiful in person. "No, I was punished for something out of my control."

"What did you do?" Bella relaxed a little when she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. Or at least, she hoped he wasn't.

Edward motioned to the bed, seeking permission to sit closer to her. Bella nodded, not moving an inch when he sat down 3 feet away from her. "What did I do? I fell in love with you."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm just going to go hide now, I know y'all will be upset with me for that ending... So, I'm off to hide... again. Please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella didn't know how to act after Edward's statement. Edward knew that Bella was uncomfortable by her expression, she simply stared down at the bed sheet while trying to figure out what to do.

"I know, I know this is a lot to throw on you right now. I understand because it wasn't your choice to forget." Edward got up and paced the room. "You never would have wanted to forget me if it was up to you."

"How did you get in here?" Bella asked stunned from everything going on around her. "Why should I believe you?"

"I can't answer that for you. Just, try? Try and remember me? If you want to go on and have a life with Seth, I won't stop you. But, you can have a life with me too. I was forced to come and live my life here, they probably thought you would never remember me so they sent me to be punished here in person. But, I age now. I age and we can have a life together, a life that we always dreamed about."

This was all too much for Bella to handle. Just yesterday she had been perfectly happy with Seth, now some guy was telling her that he was her long lost love? The part of her she was missing. "Would you please leave?"

"Okay, but one more thing to prove to you that I'm telling the truth okay?" Bella nodded. What could it hurt? "Your favorite song to sing when you're feeling down is Lavender Blue. You don't remember who, but you remember someone else besides your mom singing it to you when you were little. He didn't have the greatest singing voice, but that's all you know. I was the one who sang it to you, I was the one who sat with you at nights when you couldn't sleep."

With that, Edward left Bella completely alone. She watched as he climbed out her window and ran from their house. He had given incredible evidence, how could he be lying? He just couldn't be lying. She decided to come up with a plan, she decided that the next day she would confront Seth and they would have a serious conversation about their future. Then, she would talk with Jake and see what else he knew about her past with Edward. But for now, she would simply crawl into bed and sleep peacefully.

-0-

She stood nervously on the front porch of Seth's house. Bella hadn't even rang the doorbell yet, but she waited for something. She wasn't sure what, maybe courage? Either way, she had yet to give any sign to Seth that she was on the porch waiting for him. But somehow, Seth knew she was there anywhere. As she went to knock, she was startled when Seth jerked open the door and greeted her with a kiss. Everyone had to be crazy, Seth had to be the one for her. No one else could ever make her feel as happy as she was right now, right?

"Good morning beautiful," Seth said brushing her hair out of her face and placing another kiss on her forehead. "You're here early."

"Uh, yeah. I was wanting to talk with you." Bella admitted as he pulled her inside his house. Seth lived in a two bedroom house that had been passed down in his family. His sister, Leah, used to live with him but she moved out when she got accepted into a master's program at NYU. Ever since then, Seth tried to persuade Bella to move in with him, but she just wasn't ready yet. They took a seat on the couch, Bella noticed the TV was paused on an episode of Grey's Anatomy. The pair had recently discovered it on Netflix and tried to watch it together as often as they could.

"Sorry, I'm trying to catch up on the episodes I missed." Seth said turning the TV off and facing Bella. Every day, he couldn't get over the fact that she had chosen to be with him. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about our future. Where do you see us in 4 years?" Bella asked looking down at her hands. Seth moved his hands over hers and smiled at her.

"I see us living here, maybe. Depending on where you get into college. Honestly, I'm hoping we would have a child already-" Bella cut him off with a small smile playing on her lips.

"A boy right?"

"Oh no, a beautiful all-American girl like yourself," Seth said and sighed. "Bella, why are you asking this? Sure, I've always talked about the future but you never have. What's changed?"

"Someone from my past came back into my life last night," Bella said staring out his window. "I think he was someone who was close to me. But, I don't remember him."

"Bella, if you need to figure things out then take your time. I don't want you to think about _our _future before you figure out your own." Bella leaned forward and kissed Seth on the cheek.

"Thank you, I have to go. Call ya later?" Seth nodded and returned to Grey's Anatomy, though Bella certainly had left his head spinning. Was he close to losing her?

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm also sorry that it isn't as long! I had planned for this chapter to be the last, but it didn't happen. So, I don't know how many chapters there will be! A few more. Anyway, review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight

* * *

Chapter 16

For almost a week, Bella would jot down things that she knew about Edward, she hoped that something would come up and remind her of her past with Edward. Her parents stayed silent, she knew that they knew something about him but refused to tell her. She tried calling Jake, but every time his mom answered the phone and said that he was asleep. Why was everyone avoiding her? The only person who wasn't was Seth, sadly Seth knew nothing about Edward and Bella really didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"Bella, Seth is here," Renee said and noticed the look of annoyance spread across Bella's face at the mention of Seth. It wasn't long ago that Bella was so excited to see Seth, but since she started mentioning Edward again, something had changed. "Do you want to see him?"

"Um… Yeah," Bella said getting off her bed and putting her journal up. Renee stepped aside, slowly, to let Seth in. Seth, being Seth, was always so happy to see Bella. Renee glanced back one last time, just to make sure that Bella still wanted Seth to be there. With a sigh, she knew that Bella wanted Seth there, so she walked downstairs where Edward was waiting.

"She's talking with Seth right now," Renee said taking a seat across from Edward. "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"No, thank you though," Edward said as polite as ever, he knew that Renee thought something was off with him, but she didn't know what it was. "Um… How has she—How has she been?"

"She's been happy," Renee said and took a deep breath. "Edward, why did you come back?"

Edward wasn't sure how to respond to that question. He knew that Renee wasn't especially fond of him, but he didn't expect that question. "Call it cruel and unusual punishment for me."

"Punishment?" If red flags weren't up on Edward already, they sure were going off in Renee's head now. "What are you being punished for?"

A small smile played on Edward's lips. "For something that is not my fault."

Bella closed her door and looked at Seth. Seth looked as nervous as he had on their first date. "Seth, listen, I need…"

"Time? To figure out who he is to you?" Seth asked taking a seat on her bed and grabbing her stuffed elephant that he had won for her. "Bella, I told you to take the time that you need to figure everything out."

"I don't want you to wait for me though," Bella admitted. "I don't want to hurt you if I remember him. Apparently, I cared about him."

"How do you know that?" Bella took a deep breath before pulling out the journal she had found that told her everything about Edward.

"I loved him," Bella said handing the journal to Seth, "I don't know why or how I forgot, but I need to remember."

"Okay, so we're… We're done?" Seth asked looking at the journal in Bella's hands. He knew that she was too good for him, that her being with him was too good to be true. However, he never expected to lose her to someone from her past.

"Yes, please be happy? Be happy and find someone who makes you happy," Bella said kneeling down in front of him. "Look, I care about you, so please? Be happy."

"Goodbye Bella," Seth said planting a kiss on Bella's forehead and walking out of her room. Men didn't cry, so Seth was trying his best to fight back the tears that were being caused from his broken heart.

"Oh, Seth, she didn't!" Renee said walking up to Seth, she then glanced back at Edward with a scowl on her face. "Go back and talk to her! She'll change her mind."

"Nah, it's cool Mrs. Swan." Seth looked at Edward, walked around Renee and stood in front of Edward. "The best man won. Hey, she's a good person and I don't want anything to happen to her. She doesn't remember you, but she wants to. Treat her good, okay?"

"You got it," Edward said shaking Seth's hand then walked upstairs for his turn to speak with Bella. He paused at the door, nervous to even knock.

"Oh, hey!" Bella said when she noticed someone outside her door. "I guess y'all formed a line downstairs huh?"

"Um… Yeah," Edward said rubbing his hands together before finding a nice place to stand. Bella stared at him, no she didn't just stare, and she studied him. Bella Swan was studying every curve in his facial feature, she was studying his eyes, his lips. "So, what's up?"

"What's up is I don't remember you, why? Why can I remember doing things that I wrote about, but I don't remember you being a part of them?" Edward could tell this was frustrating for Bella. He could only imagine how hard it was to remember a moment but not an entire person. "Can you tell me why?"

"It's a long story, but… Can you promise to hear me out?" Bella nodded and stared at Edward. "So, when you were little you wished on a star to meet a-"

"To meet a man like my dad. Again, I remember moments but not you. How do you know about that?"

"I'm getting there. When people wish on stars, an agent is assigned to the case and I was assigned to your case to make your wish come true. Jacob was who it was supposed to be, but you and I eventually fell in love. Well, I'm not from here, I lived on a satellite and it was against the rules to fall in love with you."

"So you got in trouble?" Edward nodded. "Then what happened to my memory?"

"They made you forget. My superiors made you forget everything about us. Bella, I was sent here as a form of punishment to watch you go on with your new life, but I love you still."

"Edward, I want to remember you; I do. But let's hold back on the 'I love you' okay?" Edward couldn't help but laugh at Bella's request.

"Deal, but am I able to give you a simple hug right now?" Bella nodded and stood up for his hug. When he embraced her, she immediately felt like she was at home, like she was where she was supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But I really hope you like it! I have officially withdrawn from college and will be taking online classes, so I may be able to update more frequently.

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


End file.
